Morgana Macawber
Morgana Macawber is a powerful — if still in need for some improvement — sorceress of the reputable Macawber Family from Transylvania. When she settled in St. Canard, she tried her hand at the criminal life to acquire the money to pay off her student loans, but she reformed after a few encounters with Darkwing Duck. The two bonded romantically at first sight and this relationship eventually swayed Morgana to do better, going so far as expanding her social circle to include non-monsters and becoming a member of the Justice Ducks. Like any witch, she has familiars, which in her case are a spider named Archie and two bats named Eek and Squeak. Next to her research in the field of magic and presence in the villain-hero scene, Morgana has a foot in the food industry. For a time she ran Macawber Mushrooms Unlimited, a mushroom farm, and later launched her own restaurant that she dubbed The Shadow Chateau. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Character Background Morgana's entire brood is introduced in "Monsters R Us", as well as people she refers to as Uncle, Granny and Auntie in "Fungus Amongus". Her father, Moloculo, is very protective of his daughter and dislikes that she is dating a "normal". She also has an aunt called "Aunt Nasty" and a cousin named Globby who both appear again with Moloculo in the episode "Hot Spells". Many of the Macawber Family have studied at the Eldritch Academy of Enchantment. Morgana lives at Macawber Manor. Uncle, Auntie, and Granny from "Fungus Amongus" are transformed into mushrooms at the end of their episode, never to be seen again. Morgana describes this as "another unfortunate side effect" of the pizza mushroom process, though it is unclear if she means that her relatives were turned into mushrooms, or if they were magically animated mushrooms all along, like the pizza mushrooms. One of the worst moments in Morgana's life was when she was stood up at the prom, which made her so vengeful that her father still compares any round of anger from her to that day. Personality Morgana has undergone Originally an evil sorceress, Morgana changed her ways and joined up with the Justice Ducks. Morgana is shown to possess a very short temper at times, especially when Darkwing has a hard time trusting her, which is shown in the season one episode "My Valentine Ghoul." Appearance Fiction Cartoon Disney Comics comics Disney Adventures comics Negaduck holds Morgana's pet mice hostage so that she will give him the power to scare people with just a look ánd transport him to a place with many happy people he can test his new ability on. Thinking quickly, Morgana agrees, promising no tricks. She gives Negaduck a blindfold to wear during the spell, which he can take off after counting to 10. Then Morgana zaps him into the middle of a house of mirrors at a funfair. Boom Studios! comics Launchpad takes Darkwing along to over 40 seers in hopes one of them can find Morgana or say what happened to her. All of them are disappointments. Madame Kira in particular messes it up by searching for a baseball game instead of Morgana. Darkwing returns to Darkwing Tower in a terrible state, but is forced back in action when One-Shot attacks the mayor. Through fighting him and being reminded of Morgana's last words by Launchpad and Gosalyn, Darkwing returns to his old self and even decides to become a mayoral candidate so he can protect St. Canard better. His attempts to become mayor in her honor are made difficult by the mud-slinging of Constance Dention and the candidacy of Launchpad, but he isn't that easily discouraged from his plans for a safer St. Canard. Nonetheless, Launchpad wins the election. Darkwing accepts this wearily, figuring they can still use the mayor's resources to improve the search for Morgana. In the end, Morgana is found purely by coincidence during the ink crisis. Joe Books comics Notes * The spelling of Morgana's last name is uncertain because there is no 1990s prose fiction that uses it. People variously interpret it as "Macawber", "McCawber", and "MaCawber". The spelling used for the unproduced Playmates toy is "MacCawber", but the pronunction in the cartoon is more often "mah-cawber" than "meahk-cawber". Tad Stones has mentioned that the name was not consistent across teams.Flapping Terror's Exclusive Tad Stones Interview Furthermore, "Mac" would make her of Irish or Scottish descent, which would be odd given her Transylvanian heritage as shown in "Monsters R Us". Then again, her first name is a reference to the legendary British sorceress and there aren't any obvious macaws, which are birds native to the Americas, in the Macawber family either. Lastly, the Boom! Studios comics use "Macawber". * Morgana's design is a homage to the women of classic horror. Her hair is inspired by the haircut of the Bride of Frankenstein as she appears in the 1935 movie (which itself is based on the Nefertiti Bust). Her perpetually hidden feet, if she has any, are based on the look of Morticia Addams from The Addams Family. Her post-reformation temperament and role as mediator between her father and Darkwing mimics Lily Munster from The Munsters. * Morgana was created for the first set of episodes as a magic-using villain. Her relationship with Darkwing came about as the script for "Fungus Amongus" developed.INTERVIEW WITH TAD STONES – Darkwing Duck at Total Media Bridge * Despite both being part of the protagonist team, there is not a single piece of 1990s fiction to feature both Morgana Macawber and Honker Muddlefoot, with "Malice's Restaurant" being a particularly wasted opportunity. The first fiction to allow them any sort of interaction is 2011's "F.O.W.L. Disposition". References Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Justice Ducks Category:Chefs Category:Magicians Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Comics comic characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters